Grand Chase Chronicles/Stages
Unlike other Fantendo pages, the entirety of the stages will be represented with their own heading. The stages are planned to be written where it explains what happens in the stage from start to end. Most of the stages will consist of waves of enemies taking place in seperate areas, while at the end there's a boss. Some stages will instead have a single boss, but with several forms or multiple bosses. Note that the way this sub-page is designed is subject to change. Also note that "New Chaser"'' means that completing this stage unlocks a new party member to play as. Open World Areas The game incorporates a hybrid between a linear stage structure and a free-roam open world. The linear stage structure is used for progression through the storyline while the open world is only for sidequests and various other secrets as well. Out of the six open world areas, only Bermesiah and Archimedia incorporate cities with NPCs to talk to and side-quests, while others include some NPCs and sidequests but not as much as either of Bermesiah or Archimedia. You can fast travel to another continent via going to the Start menu and going to the Fast Travel menu. Note that there is also a day and night system in the open world areas, which also affects what NPCs are active, what hunts/Unique Monsters are available and what sidequests you can take as well. Some sidequests require nighttime while some require daytime. Bermesiah Upon completing the first stage, the first open world areas of Bermesiah that are unlocked are Serdin Kingdom and the outskirts of Serdin. From the tower, you can see that the other areas are covered by clouds, meaning that they are locked and cannot be explored yet. To get rid of the clouds, the player must play through the stages to unlock their free-roam capabiltiies. Upon completing Elven Forest, you gain access to the Kanavan Kingdom, and after beating Gaikoz's Castle, the final stage, the entirety of Bermesiah can be explored freely. Silver Land Ellia Xenia Note that as Xenia ia floating continent, falling into the sky will result in you being teleported back up seamlessly via magic. Xenia is divided into several realms of the gods, which are visited in their respected stages and then opened up afterwards. As the protection of Xenia is applied, the characters will not suffer ice damage or fire damage, even on the Altar of Judgment or The Wyrm's Maw. Via looking down from the continent of Xenia, you can see the continents of Aernas; Bermesiah, Silver Land, Ellia, etc. Alcubra Archimedia Archimedia starts out from the west side where the dwarven kingdom is and ends at the east side where the elven kingdom is in. To gain access to the Thunder Hammer City's free-roam, all of the Dwarven arc stages must be completed, and to continue on to the elven kingdom, Grandiel's arc (Wizard's Labyrinth, Underworld Train) must be completed. Within the throne of Zeruel, you can see from the windows a panorama view of Archimedia. You can see the blue volcano where the hidden city of Kounat is in, and the city of Thunder Hammer as well. The only area that cannot be freely explored is the Hidden City of Kounat, which is only accessed via airship. Ruins of the Highlanders Chapter 1 (Level 1 - 9) Outer Wall of Serdin Queen Serdin calls Elesis, Lire, and Arme for an announcement regarding a battle with Kaze'aze's minions. During this meeting, Kaze'aze's minions attack and Serdin calls the three to head down to the outer walls, where the minions are laying siege. The battles take place on various sides and areas of the walls of Serdin Kingdom. Battles will be enclosed by arcane circles which then open up after clearing each battle. Each battle comprises of orcs and goblins. The fifth and final battle comprises of an Orc Warrior boss, which uses a hammer to thump the ground to do ranged launcher damage (jumping is required to counter this) After defeating the boss, the three report back to Serdin. Serdin concludes that they have to head forward down Bermesiah and be guided with Knight Master Isolet temporarily. Serdin then proclaims the team to be nicknamed the Grand Chase, with the title card appearing at the end and then the stage ends here. Kerrie Beach The Chase heads down to Kerrie Beach with Knight Master Isolet to take down a Harpy Queen. The battles take place on various shores of Kerrie Beach. The enemies consist of harpies and goblins. The fifth and final battle comprises of a Harpy Queen, which is capable of firing homing feathers which must be dodged with the R2 button. After defeating the boss, Isolet guides the Grand Chase to the Gorgos dungeon, the cave where Elscud disappeared. Gorgos Dungeon Inside the Gorgos Dungeon, which is a cave of fire being inhabited by a monster nicknamed the Red Gorgos. Elesis tries to find out the exact area Elscud and the Kanavan Trackers disappeared in. The battles take place through the cavern passenges of the Gorgos dungeon. Enemies consist of young Gorgons which are capable of breathing fire, fire slimes, and Gons which throw red rocks. The fourth anf final battle consists of a Red Gorgos, located at its own lair chamber, which is capable of breathing fire and striking with its calws. After defeating the boss, Elesis concludes that Elscud was nowhere to be seen, and has not yet seen Sieghart yet. As Elesis knew that she needed to continue her quest to find the whereabouts of the Kanavan Trackers, they continue down to Kanavan through the Elven Forest. Elven Forest Crossing the Elven Forest to get to Kanavan, they encounter a wolf who suddenly shapeshifts into Ryan, who had been corrupted after drinking water fused with Kaze'aze's blood. They fight their way through the Elven Forest with Ryan. The battles take place through various areas of Elven Forest, with arcane circles at every battle. Enemies consist of goblins, harpies, and orcs as well. The fifth and final battle consists of a troll, who ambushes them partway through their journey, which is capable of slamming the ground doing heavy damage. After defeating the boss, Ryan joins the Chase and then they continue on to Kanavan. New Chaser: Ryan Forsaken Barrows The Chase arrives at Kanavan, looking for any answers regarding Kaze'aze. After being guided by a guard of Kanavan, Queen Kanavan tells the Chase that Ronan, the Royal Guard, has already left for Gaikoz Castle. They follow Ronan through the Forsaken Barrows, a cemetary land which consists of undead. The battles take place through fenced cemetary zones. Enemies consist of skeletons, dark mages, and even dark orcs as well. The fifth and final battle consists of the Lich, an undead warlock, who can cast lightning towards her foes. After defeating the boss, the Chase continues the route. Forgotten City The Chase crosses the Forgotten City, the ruins of a ancient civilization. Here, they might fight their way to continue on. The battles take place at sealed floor grams, representing monster arenas. Enemies consists of Paraminies, golems, and even a Stone Troll as a mini-boss as well. The fifth and final battle consists of Paradom, a large scale robot that can fire lasers and even use magic Arme cannot perform. After defeating the boss, the Chase continues the desert. On the way there, Lire alerts Elesis of someone in need. They eventually find Lime, who had gone seperate from her crusade; the Great Roose. Lime joins the Chase to fulfill her old crusade's goals. New Chaser: Lime Gaikoz's Castle The Chase finally arrives at Gaikoz Castle. Here, they witness Ronan fight his way through the monsters all alone. They choose to assist Ronan in taking down Gaikoz. The battles take place from the exterior of the castle to the top floor. The first battle takes place outside, while the other 4 battles take place inside. Enemies consist of undead samurai, archers, dark mages, and even a shogun as a mini-boss. The fifth and final battle consists of Gaikoz, the undead Samurai Kaze'aze had used as one of her minions. After defeating the boss, Ronan joins the Chase and they take a ship to Silver Land to find more clues about Kaze'aze. New Chaser: Ronan Chapter 2 (Level 10 - 17) The Whispering Woods The Chase heads on down to the Silver Land to investigate the damage Kaze'aze had caused. Here they find living trees and various enemies coming to get them. The battles take place in the forest of Silver Land. Enemies consist of ents, spiders, and locusts. The fifth and final battle consists of a Guardian Ent boss, which is capable of throwing logs and casting a breath attack. After defeating the boss, the Chase continue on after the Guardian Ent tells a clue that a mysterious force from the land of the gods, but the Chase delves deeper, suspecting that the force might be related to Kaze'aze's doings. Ruins of the Past The Chase heads down to the ruins of an unknown castle or kingdom. The Chase aims to find out what caused the area to be destroyed. The battles take places across various zones in the ruins. Enemies consist of spiders, skeletons, and a golem mini-boss. The fifth and final battle consists of a Black Fairy Queen boss, with Jin as an ally (note if Jin is already in the party he doesn't appear as he's already covered) After defeating the boss, Jin finishes off the Black Fairy Queen after she recovers from the Chase's attacks. However, with the flash of light that Jin caused, Jin manages to see the Black Fairy Queen get away before the other Chase members were able to see it. Jin joins the Chase and they continue down Silver Land. New Chaser: Jin Out to Dry The Chase explores through Lake Aurora, only to find out that the lake is being drained of water. They fight their way to investigate the situation. The battles take places through the dry lands of Lake Aurora. Enemies consist of shrimp beasts, revenants, aquatic beasts, and a Coral Beast mini-boss. The fifth and final battles consists of Krakos, a giant crab with pinchers and slash strikes. After defeating the boss, Jin concludes that he had nothing to do with the situation. Afterwards, the Chase continues on. The Violet Swamp The Chase explores through King Guang's fen to make an investigation. Here, Jin points out that the cave has an unusual height of water. They fight when the enemies ambush them. The battles take place on varying chambers of the water cave. Enemies consist of swamp monsters, water fairies, and a water golem mini-boss. The fifth and final battle consists of King Guang, who is capable of using water as his attacks. After defeating the boss, King Guang dies before telling Jin that it was a must to try and empower him before a mysterious voice told him how to empower himself, but in a way that caused him to turn insane. Primeval Island Infernal Volcano Occupied Territory The Black Knights' Fortress Chapter 3 (Level 18 - 25) Underwater Shipwreck The Entryway to Ellia Kamiki's Castle Temple of Fire Hell Bridge Kaze'aze's Castle New Chaser: Lass Kastulle Ruins Eluna's Needs Heading Back Battle for Bermesiah This is the first stage in the game that revisits a previous area. Chapter 4 (Level 26-33) Onward to Xenia As this stage takes place on a airship, the wave/boss pattern continues but will stay on a fixed location. Violet Forest Red Forest Temple of Cuatal New Chaser: Amy Valstrath The Wyrm's Maw New Chaser: Sieghart Altar of Judgment Temple of Destruction New Chaser: Mari Forest of Life Fortress of Ascension Chapter 5 (Level 34-40) Goblin Hideout Cavern Crossing Kungji Village Sands of Illusion Ra Canyon Seth's Pyramid Berkas's Lair This is the first stage in the game to focus entirely on a single boss, rather than having waves of enemies and then a boss. New Chasers: Ley and Rufus Chapter 6 (Level 41-49) Hammer's Reach Under Hammer Thunder Hammer Ruins of an Explosion There are only three areas in this stage, the first stage being the inital wave, and the second wave where Dio shows up as an ally and fights enemies. The second area consists of 50 enemies across 5 waves, and after that is the dual boss of Veron and Drawl. New Chaser: Dio Wizard's Labyrinth: Part 1 Wizard's Labyrinth: Part 2 Wizard's Labyrinth: Part 3 Underworld Train Traveling through Archimedia after the events of Wizard's Labyrinth, Ashtaroth appears before the Grand Chase, then summons a corrupt Harpe which then turns Ronan and Harpe fighting off. However, Harpe dies, but to Ronan's desperation, Grandiel distracts Ashtaroth's attacks and then summons a portal to the Underworld to buy them time to save Harpe. Taking the portal, they end up in a train to the Underworld, only for the undead in the train to turn on them for being "alive". Players will be fighting through train cars as each car consists of 15 enemies each. Enemies consist of undead ghosts, train attendants/security guards, and bounty hunters. There are five cars, the fourth being the mini-boss and the fifth being the main boss. The fourth car starts with the Escaped Prisoner, a mini-boss which is on the "independent" faction, which means it can attack NOT only the players but also the enemies as well. The fifth car consists of Casey Bones, the conductor. Casey says that there's no way for a soul to return, even though the Chase said they're here to get Harpe's soul back. After defeating Casey Bones, the second boss known as the Berserk Furnace appears, which then swallows up Casey Bones and destroys some of the engine room. After defeating the boss, the train starts to derail, and the Chase decide there's no other option than to just jump out of the train. After jumping off, the train explodes and a portal appears, taking them to the forests of Archimedia. Dark Elven Forest The Garrison The City Tree Entering the city tree known as Zeruel, the Chase chase after Dahlia while fighting armies of the Dark Elves. Meanwhile, Dahlia tries to torture Gilberta by summoning a dragon partway through the stage. (this is the only stage to have a cutscene that takes place elsewhere) Players will be fighting through various sectors of the city tree, with enemies consisting of archers, sorcerers, and even arcane golems as well. There are 6 areas with the final area consisting of Gilberta's throne room. After reaching the throne room, the Chase defend Gilberta from Quoronnos, the dragon that Dahlia summoned. After defeating the boss, the Chase warn of Ashtaroth's actions with the Soul Stone, Gilberta then sends them a message that will tell the Elves to drop their weapons toward them in order to get an airship that will take them where Ashtaroth is. Airship Infiltration Ashtaroth's Wall Castle Kounat Escape from Kounat Chapter 7 (Level 50-55) Note as Chapter 7 kickstarts the second arc of the game, there is a difficulty spike where enemies have "charge" attacks which do heavy damage. To cancel these type of attacks, players must save their SP skill usage until the charge-up bar appears. as indicated by a charging bar above their health bar). Some charge attacks will have various effects from deadly attacks to healing/buffing others. Note that SP skills with a cost of 75 or higher are required to cancel charge attacks. Charge attacks are also capable of bypassing the "danger" status if the enemy is in Over Drive mode. An example of a Charge attack is the Axeman's 6 second axe spin which hits up to 8 times. A Distress Signal New Chaser: Edel The Frosland Marina The Arrival The Chase arrive at Frosland. Here, they venture from the shores to the mansions across all 3 floors and chase down Adel. Edel warns that Adel is scheming something, but Elesis still suspects it to be Kaze'aze. During the stage, Edel talks about Adel and what has been going on, and how things have been going on with her. (She still talks even if she's not in the party) Enemies consist of corrupt swordsman, guards, and even arachne spiders as well, with a mini-boss being of the Guard Captain before entering the mansion. There are 6 waves of enemies, and the final wave consists of Countess Arachne, the feminine spider that is capable of using lightning and gazing. After defeating the boss. Edel chases after Adel and shoots him with her flintlock to stop him. Upon walking up close to him in his eyes, Adel refuses to explain, but Kaze'aze then suddenly comes out of a dimensional portal, and then Adel and Kaze'aze gets away. Edel then chases after then in the dimensional portal, Elesis, being suspicious that this portal could be where Elscud is, tags along. Breaking Point Adel's Big Plans Kaze'aze's Ambush The Assault of Kanavan Chapter 8 (Level 56-60) The Blue Fox New Chaser: Asin Soul Stone Fragmentation Demons of the Eclipse The Chase head to Agnesia Isle where Gaon Village is settled, and they meet Rin. They witness the Eclipse to get ready to defend Gaon Village from the demons. The battles consist of battles against Elyos demons in varying areas of the Isle. There will be a "guest" character named Rin which will be fighting alongside your team of four and will be using the SP skills Flash of Light, Eye of the Storm, Shield of Souls, and Light Restraint. Enemies consist of Elyos demons of varying type, with the boss on the seventh battle being The Malevolent Horde, a swarm of dark souls that form into varying weapons. After defeating the boss, Rin is tired, only to see that Gaon Village has been destroyed and no one from the village survived. Rin cries for her failure, but Elesis says its not the end yet, trying to comfort her. After saying that, Duel shows up via a dimensional rift, and exclaims that he's using the Soul Stone to team up with Mari, who he kidnapped to try and revive Edna, who was the previous incarnation of Ley, which a wiseman named Oz once fused Edna's soul with. Ley tries to fight Duel off, but he gets away and the Chase follow them through the portal, Rin joins along. New Chaser: Rin Goliath Habitat Lacerta Hunting Ground Land of Despair Duel's Project New Chaser: Zero Chapter 9 (Level 61-64) Bosses from beyond this point will have a Hyper Drive, a secondary form of Over Drive which instead of increasing damage, it increases their armor which only can be broken by Full Chain Bursts or specific tasks. Unsettled Argument Traces of the Destroyer Seeing is Believing Revolting Kingdoms Cold War A Traitor Revealed The Midnight Showdown Tower of Disappearance New Chaser: Veigas Chapter 10 (Level 65-67) The Desert Ruins Another Highlander The Past is the Past Where it All Began Uno's Bloodlust The Death of the Grand Chase Unlike other stages, this is the only stage to consist only a floor and a endless background, with the floor consisting of a sea of clouds and the background being the heavenly sky. Note that you're restricted to the Angel costume likely to symbolize the afterlife. After dying from Uno's attacks while trying to stop Uno from attacking Sieghart, Elesis wakes up in what appears to be the afterlife. Elesis is lost and unable to find her way, but after running endlessly (wait 12 seconds at the beginning and there's no music) she comes across Elscud. Elscud is thought to also have died as well, but as soon as Elesis realizes through his violent and cruel words he isn't that the Elscud that she remembers, though he tries to hide them as the smartest he can. After exposing her words to Elscud, the Elscud transforms to Kaze'aze, laughing how she broke her spell. The battle consists of Kaze'aze across two forms; her Angel form and Puppet form. The Angel form represents her in an angel costume and using angelic weapons, and the second form revolves around using Elscud's weapon to fight the Chase. Kaze'aze has two Over Drives, a Over Drive and a Hyper Drive. There are no regular enemies in the stage, only two bosses. Note that if Elesis is not in the party, there will be no character dialogue except for Kaze'aze's. After defeating the boss, Elesis finishes off the illusion of Kaze'aze and then it vanishes from the afterlife. Shortly over, her vision fades to sunshine while a hand of Ernasis holds out to grab Elesis, with her taking her hand. Elesis wakes up, Uno decides to settle ties with Sieghart and he vows to control his bloodlust. New Chaser: Uno The Second Reincarnation After Uno redeems himself and joins the Chase, they decide to evacuate the ruins because Sieghart fears that the ghosts of the Highlanders are out to attack them. The battles consist of phantom Highlanders, as with the previous stages across varying areas of the ruins. There are 7 battles and on the final battle is Heracles, a titan Highlander golem that was made out of thousands of souls of the fallen Highlanders, who uses large fists to attack the Chase. After defeating the boss, the Chase leave the Ruins before any other Highlanders could attack them at any costs. Chapter 11 (Level 68-70) Through the Dimensions Chasing Kaze'aze The Invincible Wall Citadel Kanavan: Entrance Citadel Kanavan: Ascent Citadel Kanavan: The Core The War to End the Chase Ending After defeating Kaze'aze, the world is restored to normal and Elscud has been successfully rescued from Kaze'aze's clutches. With the end of the Grand Chase already commenced, Elesis declares them "so long" and every adventure must have an end. 3 weeks later, the Sieghart family remeet, with Elesis's mother Penelope and younger brother Elsword appearing as well. Elesis then walks towards the memorial stone where Elesis had abandoned her sword, and then sheds a tear, fading into black and then forming the "GRAND CHASE CHRONICLES" logo before starting the credits. Credits The credits run on two columns with sections for both Nightingale Labs and KOG staff. Unlike other game credits which is mostly just a black screen and white text. Grand Chase Chronicles jazzes it up via including an opening end credits where it represents scenes with the Grand Chase characters but in a chibi artstyle. The second part of the credits, the scrolling end credits, is represented in multiple columns unlike other game credits to keep the longevity down. The music used for the credits consists of the ending vocal song, then a orchestral version of Hope, and then various other orchestral soundtracks. The background during the credits consists of memories of the past Grand Chase adventures, showing heroic scenes and even emotional scenes as well. After the credits roll ending with the logos, notices, etc and then the Chase Ward with the message "LongLOVETheChase", the Nightingale Labs logo and then the KoG logo appears afterward, using the logo sounds from Grand Chase and then a "The End" writen in cursive but with the typing sounds from the original Grand Chase. After completing the final stage and watching the credits, you are then taken to the evaluation. Evaluation After the ending cutscene, players are then given an evaluation that states the following things; *Total Playtime (max is 999:59:59) *Total Completion (Sidequests, Hunts, etc) *Most Used Chaser (Elesis) *Most Used Party Comp (Elesis, Lire, Arme, Amy) *Arts Used *Hypers Used *Chain Bursts Performed *Enemies Killed *Deaths Elite Stages As noted, Elite Stages are post-endgame material that will test the players' skills, with conditions like no item consumption is allowed or no hypers allowed. All of the enemies have upgraded AI so they aren't just higher level mobs or bosses to refight. They are unlocked after beating the game. *No Item: No consumable items (potions, etc) are allowed to be used, which means a healer party member (Amy, Lime) is crucial. *No Hypers: Hypers and chain bursts cannot be performed. *Fixed Stats: Your stats are fixed (1000 HP, 100 ATK). However, unique boosts from elite items will not be affected. Some Elite Stages will have you take on clones of the Grand Chase. Note that each of the Grand Chase clones will have maxed out skill trees (For example; the enemy Elesis can perform Savior Climax and use the enhanced hyper). They can also Full Chain Burst as well and heal each other as well using their own SP Skills and hypers. Some Elite Stages instead revolve around fighting against enemies that weren't faced in the main storyline. The Crucible In this challenge, you are taken to a new fire dungeon. *Wave 1: 15 Mobs *Wave 2: 25 Mobs *Wave 3: Hephaestus *Wave 4: Hellstrom Sanctum of Destruction In this challenge, you are taken to a new darkness dungeon. *Wave 1: Elemental Golems *Wave 2: Kamiki, Gardosen, and Gaikoz *Wave 3: Three Basilisk (Wind, Fire, and Ice) *Wave 4: Naamah Klara Libri's Resurrection In this challenge, you are taken to the core of the Wizard's Labyrinth, fighting off three clones of Grandiel. (one will be red, one will be green, and one will be the classic blue) Tower of Trials In this challenge, you are taken to a new tower dungeon and will be fighting off mobs and at the top floor, a elite version of Kaze'aze. *Wave 1: 25 Mobs *Wave 2: 15 Mobs *Wave 3: 10 Mobs *Wave 4: Kaze'aze Chaser's Assembly In this challenge, you are taken through a boss rush of all the major bosses of the game. Queen's Test In this challenge, you are taken straight to Serdin and Kanavan Palace. There are 4 waves or 2 across each palace. The first wave has Serdin Guards appear, and then the second wave has Queen Serdin as the boss. The third wave teleports you to Kanavan Palace, fighting against Kanavan Guards before fighting against Queen Kanavan in the fourth wave. Xenia's Throwback In this challenge, you are taken to the Fortress of Ascension, fighting off enemies and Xenia deities. (Thanatos excluded) Kounat's Wrath In this challenge, you are taken to the Hidden City of Kounat, fighting enemies from Zeruel and Hammer dwarves. Highlander's Rebirth In this challenge, you are taken to the Ruins of the Highlanders, fighting off Highlander Illusions and even Uno as the main boss. *Wave 1: 15 Mobs *Wave 2: Heracles and Theodore *Wave 3: Uno Uno fights exactly the same way as he did in Chapter 10, except that his Blood Flower at 40% health is redesigned to be endless, though he can only hurricane slash every 5 seconds. Demons of Elyos In this challenge, you are taken to the realm of Elyos as explored back in Chapter 8. There are 4 waves consisting of Asmodians and various monsters from Elyos. *Wave 1: 25 Mobs *Wave 2: 2 Goliath Golems at the same time *Wave 3: Dio, 15 Mobs, Veron and Drawl at the same time *Wave 4: Duel, Zero, Ley, and Edna at the same time Sands of Despair In this challenge, you are taken to the Sands of Illusion, fighting elite versions of the mobs and bosses from Chapter 5, or Alcubra. Double Down In this challenge, you are taken straight to a new area called Kounat's Secret Arena. There are 5 waves consisting of 3-2 Chasers per battle. By Chasers as in enemy versions of the playable characters. *Wave 1: Elesis and Sieghart *Wave 2: Rufus and Lass *Wave 3: Lire and Ryan *Wave 4: Ronan, Edel, and Arme *Wave 5: Amy, Jin, Lime, and Asin Apex Forest In this challenge, you are taken back to Ranada Forest in Serdin. *Wave 1: 15 Goblins, 10 Orcs *Wave 2: 2 Harpy Queens, 10 Harpies *Wave 3: 3 Treants The Chaser's Requiem This challenge must be unlocked by completing all of the previous challenges (Land of Judgment excluded) Land of Judgment Unlike other dungeons, players have 3 minutes to deal as much damage to the main boss, Harkion. After surviving for 3 minutes, Harkion will leave and the message "Time's Up!" will be displayed. Players will be able to submit their score which not just shows their score but also their team of four. As noted, this stage cannot be played in co-op to prevent dupes. For each minute, Harkion switchs to a different phases, with finishers like zooming around the stage or casting meteor showers on the whole battlefield. Trivia *As stated in the mainpage, several of the free-roam areas are reused for the actual storyline stages. **For example, The Assault of Kanavan reuses the Kanavan kingdom models from the free-roam zone. *There are several "gameplay and story segregations" excluding replayability. **Although Mari is kidnapped by Duel at the end of Chapter 6 and isn't saved until the end of Chapter 8, she does not leave the party at all though she has no story-related dialogue in Chapters 7 and 8. **Although Elesis dies and only taken into heaven in "The Death of the Grand Chase", other 3 players can still be joined in, although they are restricted to the Angel costume and you're not forced to bring Elesis. This may be for co-op. *There are only a few stages to have "independent" enemies, which means they'll only not just attack the other enemy faction but also the player faction. For example, the Underworld Train's mini-boss not just fights the players but also the enemies around it as well. *There are several easter eggs in the open world/free-roam areas: **Bermesiah: There is a stained glass painting depicting the three deities of Aernas; Ernasis, Lisnar, and Amenia in the palace of Kanavan. One optional area is Ranada Forest, where the Violet Mage Guild is located and The Ruby Knights Guild building makes an appearance in Kanavan. Eryuell Island, the home of Lire can be seen, but cannot be accessed. ***In terms of NPCs, Grand Mage Serre and Mystix of the Violet Mages, Bestair, the Guild Manager, Arthur Larryschmidt, and Gerald make an appearance via sidequests and exploration. **Archimedia: One of the quarters in Zeruel's city tree has the inscription "Grandiel" on them, though it is unenterable and through the windows are notes about the Klara Libri and the Soul Stone. One enterable quarters is Dahlia's, which contains notes to why Dahlia sided with Ashtaroth. *As the game has 93 stages, the following is a list of the stage numbers where Chasers are unlocked; **Ryan: Stage 4 **Lime: Stage 6 **Ronan: Stage 7 **Jin: Stage 9 **Lass: Stage 21 **Amy: Stage 29 **Sieghart: Stage 31 **Mari: Stage 33 **Ley and Rufus: Stage 42 **Dio: Stage 46 **Edel: Stage 58 **Asin: Stage 65 **Rin: Stage 67 **Zero: Stage 71 **Veigas: Stage 79 **Uno: Stage 85 *So far, there have been only five Grand Chase members that have been fought as the main bosses; Lass, Asin, Sieghart, Veigas, and Uno. **If including mini-bosses, Mari would also count. *While Serdin, Kanavan, Duel, Edna, and Grandiel use the same style of enemy AI as the Grand Chase such as being able to Chain Burst together and using up to four SP skills, they are not playable. **As of the case with the Expansion Pass; Duel and Edna are not playable with the 3 of them unlocked from Birth of Darkness. *Some of the stages are not based on the mainline dungeons from the original Grand Chase, but also Event/Hero dungeons as well. **The Crucible and Sanctum of Destruction Elite Stages are based on the Hero Dungeons of the same name from the original Grand Chase. **The Land of Judgment Elite Dungeon is based on the same score attack dungeon from the original Grand Chase and the World Boss from the mobile sequel. **The Underworld Train stage is based on the Monster Train 301 Event Dungeon, which later on became reused for the storyline of Grand Chase: Dimensional Chaser. *"LongLOVETheChase" was Brazilian propaganda started to commemorate the announced closing of the original Grand Chase in 2015. *KoG PROMISED that a Elsword character will make a cameo in the game. In the past, they tried to make a Elsword collab for Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser (the mobile sequel) but since due to backlash from Korean players, they suspended it. *The ending, unlike alll of the other cutscenes, shows Elesis still in her main uniform even if it was changed during gameplay, as well as other characters in their basic uniforms even if they were changed. Category:Subpages Category:Stages